


Never Learned to Dance

by csulliven



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Dancing, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Swing Dancing, lindy hop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csulliven/pseuds/csulliven
Summary: Bucky enjoys the new world, but he misses dancing.





	Never Learned to Dance

When Bucky came back to himself he learned a lot. He picked up on technology fairly quickly absolutely stunned with all of could do. Living my at Stark Tower was more than he could of ever imagined. One thing he did miss however was dancing. Swinging the girls all around and having a good time. He looked into the dancing of modern day and while some of it seemed interesting like the Waltz or Tango, there was nothing like a good swing dance.  
All the avengers were hanging on the common floor after sitting around in meetings all day. Thor had brought some of his Asgardian ale and while Steve wasn't drunk he had just enough go be a little tipsy. Bucky smiled knowing he night just get a dance. He thought of bringing it up, but before he could Tony did.   
“You used to dance didn't you?” Tony looked at him and he grinned.  
“All the time. I actually really miss it. Dancing today is okay, but nothing like it was back then,”   
“What was it like?” Tony had genuine curiosity in his gaze and as he looked around everyone, except Steve, was curious. Steve glared at his Ale as though it was Hydra.  
“It was exhilarating! Moving around the dance floor and listening to the music. When I got a girl who knew how to dance man we turned every head,” He glanced at Steve who was glaring even harder into his cup. Everyone else's curiosity peaked. Natasha spoke up, “I'm not to familiar with your type of dance, but I know how swing if you want to give us all a little show of how good you are?” He stood up and took her hand and the relief on Steve face was hilarious. Tony turned on Sing Sing Sing by Benny Goodman. He smiled as he twirled Natasha. She kept up really well, but he could tell she didn't know what she was doing. It wasn't a problem till a third of the way into the song he went to flip he and she almost fell. She landed on her feet, but that was only because of years of training. She sent him a nasty glare that made him stand back with his hands up.  
“Sorry, I forgot you probably didn't learn how to do that,” He glanced at the avengers and saw a mixture of amusement and amazement in their eyes. Steve was chuckling as he sipped his Ale until he met Bucky's gaze. He shook his head, but Bucky ignored him.  
“Steve why don't you come up here and show her how it's done?” All eyes turned to Steve and he tried to hide his blush by taking another sip.  
“Steve doesn't know how to dance,” Tony sounded betrayed as he looked to Steve who was only glaring at Bucky. That caused Bucky to laugh. He laughed more than he had since he'd been drafted.  
“Oh Steve knows how to dance, He just only knows the girls part,” Steve glared at him before exclaiming.  
“That's only because your an Asshole.” This didn't deter the other avengers from laughing and trying to get Steve to dance. Once Bucky asks again Steve stands up to meet Bucky on the dance floor. Bucky knows he's only willing to dance because of the Asgardian Ale and he thanks Thor for bringing it. Tony continues the song and Bucky glances at Steve for confirmation before they start. The next song comes on immediately after and they keep dancing falling into an old rhythm. Bucky danced with girls, but he learned to dance with Steve. The dynamic is slightly different because they are both the same size, but it doesn't take the gracefulness out of the dance. After about three more songs Tony finally tells Jarvis to turn the music off and they turn remembering the avengers are there. The amusement on their faces from earlier is replaced by see. He almost laughs at seeing it. Clint and Nat exchange some money, but the surprise on their faces doesn't change.   
“You look more surprised by our dancing than aliens dropping out of the sky,” Steve's blush is replaced by a flush from dancing.  
“But..But… I listened to the recording when you were talking to Peggy?” Tony l looks devastated and it's all Bucky can do not to snort.  
“She knew all of the Commandos did. The crap Steve got because of it was ridiculous. Oh, they made fun of him for months after finding out,”   
“And yet you still refused to teach me. Peggy said she would, but every time we tried we kept switching roles. She is a really good lead,” Bucky did snort at that before grinning from ear to ear.   
“You convinced the world you couldn't dance, because you only know the girls part. Steve I know you didn't like people knowing, but that's a little extreme,” Bucky tried to give Steve a I'm disappointed in you face, but they both broke into grins. Soon after everyone headed their separate ways, but they did ask Bucky and Steve to dance more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the Story. If anyone is inspired to write more about this, or want to add on to this story please do. I would love to read them!


End file.
